DBZ And PPG: Daliy Life
by SliverStars
Summary: Two years later after Bulma Party... our heores is going to realexd.. but there some other heroes that going to relexed with them.. WARNING: Contain yaoi, yuri... also lemons.. it Rated M For a reason(DISCONTINUED..I done with this...I wish i add more crossover shows to fanfic..Sooner or later HunterPuffBallZ is coming soon to YT! So Stay Tune!)


Dragon Ball Z and PowerPuff Girls: Daily Life

WARNING: there will be non-canon ships, Yaoi, Yuri also lemons

This is two years later after Lord Berrus came to the Bulma B-Day

Couples in this Chapter:

Truten

Samten(SamuelxGoten)

Day 1

Summer Fun and True Love!

Chapter 1 Glimpse: You can tell your feelings to him right? Samuel asked Goten. Yeah...

* * *

The household of Capsule Corps! Where everyone is started to live at. Bulma was cooking food for the gang as we see the Powerpuff Girls flying around playing with Marron and we also see Goku and Brick talking, and Boomer and Samuel and Goten are also and everyone else meh... let get this show on the road...

Who was that? That the narrator Goten-kun~ he like your narrator! Really? we don't hear him much... oh~! Boomer giggled and got up to use the bathroom. Goten was staring at Trunks smiling at him blushing.

Samuel began to smile and whispered in Goten ears. Oooooo you have a crush on him do you? Goten blushed harder what Samuel just said,

N-no... Goten looked away and blush in embarrassment, Ohh Goten don't pretend you like him~! Samuel hugged the 12 year old demi saiyan. Samuel was a bit taller then Goten. No-no... i don't like my best friend like that! Goten closed his eyes blushing. Fine... Samuel smile and then jump on him tickled him. TA-AHAHHAHA STOP IT~! Goten was laughing.

Tell me that you like Trunks~! O-okayokayaokay~! Goten was in tears of laughter. Samuel giggled. Tee-hee you are so cute~! Thanks... Goten blushed. Samuel and Goten looked around the room everyone was gone. WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?! Samuel yelled.

There are outside hanging out on the pool~ Samuel and Goten looked at them.

The girls were in there bikini and the boys were in their swimtrunks. Blossom and Bubbles, and Bulma were sitting on the seats. So girls how is your world? Bulma asked Blossom. Blossom take off her sunglasses.

Well our world is kinda weird... we have loads of monsters and villains over there... but our city is now in peace~!

Your Mrs Bulma? Bubbles bend over to listen to their conversation. Well our world we have a few villanins here too... two years ago a god of destruction guy cam over and crashed my birthday party... oh my that terrible... he slap me as well... Well that is pretty damn rude. Blossom cocked her eyebrows up.

Goku dunk Brick and Boomer in the water. Brick laugh. It will be much better if Samuel and Goten also Trunks join with us. Yep~! Goku smiled. CANNONBALLLLLLL! Butch yelled falling from the sky.

RUNNNNN! Kobe yelled. there was a load of water in the air then it got back into the pool. Hhehehehe~! Butch laugh. YOU BASTARD! Buttercup hit him in the head. OWWW Bitch?! what the fuck is what wrong with you!

Samuel and Goten made a disapointed face. Your brother... i know...

You can tell your feelings to him right? Samuel asked Goten. Yeah... but what if he gonna hates me?! Naaaawwww he won't Goten-kun~! Samuel-san... Goten blushed.

Yo Goten~! Trunks was wearing a tanktop and shorts making Goten blushed seeing his best friend in his tanktop he looked so damn sexy.

Hey Goten? Are you coming outside or what? You too aren't you Sammy~?

Yeah~! Samuel eyes began to shine like stars. He got his took off his long gray sleeved shirt and pants showing his swimtrunks. Huh... i wish i could do that.. same here... Yeah Trunks-kun... i going outside.. but im going to tell you something... what is it.

Samuel eyes turn into stars. But in private... sure~! Trunks smile and grab his wrist and ran to his room and closed the door. So what is it Goten~?

Goten felt like he going to explode cause he alone with Trunks in the room felt like he Trunks is going to have sex with him. That Goten really wants it to happen..

T-Trunks... im-i-i-i-i-i... I? What? I-... IM IN LOVE WITH YOU! Goten blushed harder. Trunks started to blush as well. I been in love with you since i turn 7! For all those years im am in love with you! Please don't hate mee! Goten felt like he gonna cry. Trunks walk toward him and pinned him on the ground. T-Trunks?! Goten blushed harder also got hard as well.

I knew you were in love with me... i knew it all along... Trunks kissed his forehead then pressed his lips to the younger saiyan mouth. Goten dark onyx eyes started to shrink around 74% he is surprised the Trunks has feelings for him then he close his eyes enjoying how Trunks kissing him. it was soo passionate... that Trunks entered the younger sayain mouth messing with his tongue.

Samuel uses his x-ray eyes to see through what is going on. Oh my~! Trunks~! Sammy~! Brick was behind him also Blossom was with him as well. Samuel what are you doing? You look like your ready. EEEEP! Samuel jumped to see them. Blossom knock on the door. Bo-

Then Brick heard a few smooching in there. Oh my god... Brick open the door and saw Trunks was licking Goten nipple. Goten was about to scream.

Trunks eyes was twitching. HENTAI! Both boys scream and use there ki on Blossom and Brick. GAAAAAHHHHHh! What was that?! Ally looked up there. IDK and i dont give a fuck... Berserk laid back in the seat.

Samuel open the the door to the backyard.

YOOOO THE ROWDYRUFF # 5 IS HERE~! NO ONE CARES YOU BASTARD! '

Shut the fuck up Vegeta... Goten appear holding Trunks hand while Trunks was holding water guns in his hands. Get ready chibi~! Trunks smiles at him. That going to be your new nickname~!

Goten blushed and smiled at him. Trunks toss the water gun for Samuel. Samuel sneak behind Boomer and squirted at him. HEY! Boomer grab his Water gun and shot at Samuel but it hit Bubbles. BOOMER! Bubbles got herself a water gun and shot it back at him.

HEYEHYEHYEHEYHEYEHEY! WATER GUN FIGHT! Kobe yelled out and grab his gun and shot it at Brat. YOU Li- Brat got her's and shot it at him.

Everyone was having fun shooting water ballons and water guns at eachother exexcpt Bulma and Chi-Chi also 18 who was getting a tanned. *sigh* Idiots... Agreed...

Trunks held out his hand. You wanna join? Goten blushed. Yes... i love you so much~ Love you too~ Both of the demi saiyans ran up to join the water fight.

They enjoy it for the rest of the day...

* * *

Sorry if it a bit lame... but hey GotenxTrunks: Love Story is still a ongoing series plus the next chapter of it will reavled the person who is controlling Goten which are two people are~!

This next chapter is coming soon when i finish the other story~!

Rememeber to R&R


End file.
